freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
|-|Scott Cawthon= thumbScott Cawthon, graduado en el Instituto de Arte en Houston, Texas, es un diseñador de juegos independiente viviendo actualmente en Texas, USA. Nació el 26 de julio de 1971, actualmente tiene 43 años de edad. Él es padre de dos hijos, y es el creador de varías películas independientes, incluyendo Noah's Ark, The Pilgrim's Progress, A Christmas Journey y Jesus Kids Club. Él es también parte del "Hope Animation" (Esperanza de Animación), que es un "proyecto de animadores cristianos" con el objetivo de difundir las enseñanzas de Jesucristo. Es el desarrollador de la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's, aunque también ha desarrollado varios otros juegos indie, que ya no están disponibles en su página web. Juegos hechos por Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * The Pilgrim's Progress * The Desolate Room * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. *''Spooky Scan'' *''20 Useless Apps'' *''Gunball'' *''Legacy of Flan 1'' *''Legacy of Flan 2'' *''Legacy of Flan 3'' *''Flanville'' * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Slumberfish Curiosidades thumb|85px|Logo de Scott. Este lo utiliza en varias Redes Sociales como foto de perfil. * Él interpreta la voz del Chico del Teléfono en los tres juegos. * Después del lanzamiento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott eliminó toda la información de su website oficial y lo reemplazo con una imágen de la palabra, "offline". Durante las siguientes semanas, su website empezó a tener signos de vida. **'Scott' ponía imágenes que daban pistas hacía el tercer juego. Desde Enero del 2015, Scott agregó el primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, y así siguió sucesivamente. *La página web " fazbearentertainment.com " redirige al website de Scott. * El website de Scott fué actualizado en diciembre 14 del 2014, para advertir a fans acerca de impostores con la siguiente información en inglés: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas." **En Junio 3, 2014, el texto debajo de la primera imágen teaser fue actualizada para informar a la comunidad acerca de los fan games y como deben apoyarlos: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" ** El 8 de Junio del 2014, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así': '"'''This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" **El 22 de Abri del 2015, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así: ''Just to put an end to the impersonators- my official twitter is @real_scawthon (make sure it's spelled with a lowercase "L" and not a capitol "i"), my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Even though I have these accounts, I do NOT use Twitter for anything and have never made a single tweet. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!"'' **El 27 de Abril del 2015, Scott vuelve a cambiar su advertencia de la siguiente manera: ''My twitter is @real_scawthon, my Tumblr is animdude.tumblr.com, my Twitch is Animdude, and my youtube is youtube.com/user/animdude. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community! For Questions or Comments Please Write: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com''' *El 4 de Junio del 2014, cuando "The game reporter" envio un email a Scott preguntando acerca del tercer juego, Scott respondió que ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 se encontraba en producción y que sus fans no enviaran preguntas acerca del juego todavía porque no serán respondidas. * Cuando su juego Chipper & Sons Lumber co. salió, mucha gente se quejo de que la animación y los personajes en ella veían como "muñecos animatrónicos." Esto envió a Scott en una profunda depresión. Sin embargo, antes de que él estuviera dispuesto a dejar el negocio de los videojuegos tomó partido por completo, se dio cuenta de que podía tomar ventaja de esto y convertirlo en un juego, y así Five Nights at Freddy's nació. Según el cuenta en una entrevista. * Scott ha declarado su versículo bíblico favorito es el Salmo 46:10, "Estad quietos, y sabed que yo soy Dios; Seré exaltado entre las naciones, enaltecido seré en la tierra ". * La idea de estar atrapado en un solo lugar y sin poder moverse puede haber sido tomada de Sit 'N Survive, uno de los otros juegos de Scott. * La foto de perfil de Scott viene de uno de sus juegos - There is no Pause Button! * Scott dice que fue Bonnie el primero de los animatrónicos que ideó para el juego, y que fue unos de sus animatrónicos favoritos, y con el que tuvo pesadillas. * Según afirmó Scott por medio de un mensaje oculto en el periodico del final del Modo Pesadilla en el tercer juego, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy solo eran apodos que le dio a los animatrónicos durante el desarrollo del juego y los iba a cambiar, pero los dejó así porque se encariñó con ellos. * El hecho de que la puerta no se pueda cerrar en el primer juego está basado en una pesadilla que Scott tuvo durante el desarrollo, pues según afirmó en un mensaje oculto en el periodico al final del tercer juego, cierta vez tuvo una pesadilla en la que Bonnie estaba en el pasillo cerca de su habitación, y en dicha pesadilla, Scott intentó cerrar la puerta pero esta no se movía. Según explicó en dicho mensaje, de ahí surgió la idea de que Bonnie y Chica bloquearan las puertas, y que si estas no se podían cerrar, era porque ya algo había entrado en tu oficina. *A finales de abril de 2015, en su pagina web afirmó que ahora tiene Twitter, Tumblr y Twitch. en:Scott Cawthon |-|Imágenes= Logos Title.jpg|Título viejo de la página de Scott Title4.jpg|Título anterior de la página de Scott Title23.jpg|Título anterior de la página de Scott Actual Titulo de la Pagina.jpg|Título anterior de la página de Scott Title5.jpg|Título anterior de la página de Scott title2..jpg|Actual titulo de la página de Scott Saga de Five Nights at Freddy's FiveNightsAtFreddys.png FNaF_2.png FiveNightsAtFreddy's3.png Otros Juegos Progressbanner.jpg Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg Sit_'N_Survive.jpg Tdrcomp.jpg Rage Quit image.jpg 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg There_is_no_Pause_Button.jpg TDHtitle.jpg Slumberfish_image.jpg Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (móvil) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (móvil) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (móvil) Categoría:Otros Categoría:Vida Real